


Merry and Gay

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Holidays, M/M, Podfic Welcome, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Draco has some gay plans Beside theverygay Christmas tree.**FLUFF ALERT**Written for25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020Early Bird - Prompt W
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Merry and Gay

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

“Well, that looks...interesting.”

“What, you don’t like it?” asked Harry, lifting a silver bauble.

“I didn’t say that,” he said as he walked over to Harry. “I’ve just never seen a tree quite so...gay.”

“Don we now our gay apparel,” chuckled Harry, admiring the rainbow-striped tree.

Draco tackled Harry from behind, sprinkling kisses along his neck. “My mother is going to hate it.”

“It wouldn’t kill her to add some color now and again. Must it always be white?”

“My mother loves white. The Manor is a dark and dreary place. She loves any chance to brighten up the place. Be it for the holidays...or something else entirely.”

Harry twisted to face Draco, eyebrow raised. “Why? What does she have planned?”

“Well, if all goes according to plan, it will be something worth celebrating.”

“I don’t understand.”

Draco slid a slender hand up Harry’s neck, resting at the nape. His lips brushed against Harry’s cheek as he whispered, “Marry me.”

Harry froze. “What...did you say?”

Draco leaned back, his steely grey eyes staring into Harry’s emerald green.

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

The bauble crashed to the floor, shattering.

“Wh-what?”

Draco rolled his eyes, starting to turn from Harry. “Looks like I’ll need to call the Healer. My boyfriend’s gone deaf.”

Harry threw his arms around Draco, kissing him feverishly. Draco could taste the salt from Harry’s tears.

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Fuck. A million times, yes!”

Draco smiled as he kissed his future husband. He pulled out his wand, conjuring a white gold band set with rubies and emeralds.

Harry admired it as Draco slipped it onto his finger. “Festive.”

“It’s Gryffindor and Slytherin! I thought you’d like it.”

“I love it. I love you, Draco.”

After one last kiss, Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulders. “Now, don _your_ gayest apparel. We have an engagement party to attend.”

Harry gaped at him. “When? _tonight?!”_

“Hors d'oeuvres are served at six.” Draco patted Harry on the cheek, turning toward the stairs.

“What if I had said no?!”

Draco gave him a knowing look.

“Alright, fine,” he huffed. “But I’m not letting you dress me tonight. I’m no show pony.”

Draco laughed, “Of course not. Wear that tree if you like. I would love to see the look on Mother’s face.” He closed the distance between them again. “I don’t care about some party. I care about you.”

“You’re the show pony, aren’t you?”

Draco smirked. “In the flesh.”

“You’d think your parents would be disappointed I wasn’t some pureblood witch ready to pop out heirs,” grumbled Harry.

“And miss out on the advantageous union between their son and the Savior of the entire Wizarding World? I think not.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “It wouldn’t matter what they thought. I love you. It has always been you.”

Harry touched Draco’s cheek. “How much time do we have?”

“We should leave within the hour.”

Harry smirked mischievously. “Upstairs. Now.”

Draco pulled Harry close, and with a CRACK, they were in the bedroom, shedding their clothes.

Draco tossed Harry onto the bed. “We’ll have to make this quick, but I promise I will make it up to you. Don’t expect to get any sleep tonight. Or the rest of your life, actually.”

Harry let out a bellowing laugh. “Don’t start making promises you can’t keep, Draco. I don’t want _that_ kind of marriage.”

“There’s one thing I can promise,” said Draco, crawling up over Harry. “You will never feel unwanted. Unloved. You are everything to me, Harry.” He kissed him gently on the lips. “And that my mother is going to take over the wedding planning, so you need not fret your little head.”

“Thank Merlin,” breathed Harry. “Now shut up and fuck me already.”

Draco smiled devilishly. “Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
